Holiday
by karikazuka
Summary: Apa yang Sasuke lakukan ketika ia mendapatkan liburannya? / maybe fluff / for SSFD 2017


**Days**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku FanFiction**

 **For SasuSaku FanDay 2017**

 **Happy SasuSaku FanDay!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dengan pipi memerah ketika tubuhnya didudukkan hati-hati oleh suaminya itu di atas sofa ruang keluarga mereka. Ia agak malu sebenarnya tapi sedikit tersanjung juga karena Sasuke begitu perhatian sampai-sampai mau menggendongnya hingga rumah mereka hanya karena pinggangnya yang agak sakit

Padahal Sakura tahu Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi panjangnya dan harus pergi melapor terlebih dulu ke kantor Hokage. Lelaki itu juga bukan orang yang suka menunda-nunda tugas yang sudah harusnya ia lakukan hanya untuk hal yang sepele. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke datang sekejap mata di depannya, ketika ia terjatuh lelaki itu langsung menggendongnya dengan satu-satunya tangan yang ia punya, dan membawanya pulang tanpa berkata apapun.

Sasuke berjalan dan menghilang ke dalam kamar mereka lalu kembali dengan sebuah botol salep di tangannya. "Tengkurapkan badanmu," kata Sasuke singkat, memandang istrinya itu dengan pandangan lurus dan duduk di sisa sofa yang berada di sisi Sakura. Mata hitamnya menangkap Sakura terkejut sesaat tapi akhirnya menurut saja pada perintahnya dengan gerakan ragu-ragu.

"Cuma sakit sedikit, kok," kata Sakura saat Sasuke perlahan menyingkap baju merahnya sampai sebatas dada dan menyentuh garis punggungnya. Wanita itu bergidik ketika merasakan tangan hangat itu menelusuri sisi punggungnya hingga sampai ke garis pinggangnya dan menekannya lembut di titik yang tepat di rasa sakitnya.

"Akh!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan spontan saat mendengar suaranya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dan bersikap tenang, tapi kenapa suaranya malah terdengar begitu ...

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak panik dan melanjutkan sikap tenangnya yang sudah setengah gagal.

Terdengar suara helaan napas Sasuke, diikuti dengan suara botol salep yang diputar dan sisanya sensasi dingin dari salep yang dioleskan diikuti dengan tekanan lembut yang diberikan oleh tangan suaminya itu pada sisi pinggangnya yang terasa. Sakura jadi tergelitik untuk menoleh dan sekedar melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menahan dirinya.

"Lebihlah berhati-hati lain kali," ucap Sasuke saat keheningan yang berlangsung tidak seberapa lama di antara mereka. Rumah ini terasa begitu tenang karena anak mereka masih melanjutkan latihannya dengan Bocah Uzumaki yang tingkahnya sebelas dua belas dengan ayahnya itu. "Tubuh kita memiliki banyak perbedaan dibanding saat kita muda dulu, jadi kurangilah aktivitas yang terlalu berlebihan," tambah Sasuke saat melihat pinggang berlekuk Sakura nampak cekung.

Diam-diam Sasuke khawatir juga dengan keadaan wanita berambut merah muda yang tengkurap di sisinya ini. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu berisi, bahkan cenderung terlalu kurus dibandingkan saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Berapa lama waktu terlewat sejak mereka terakhir bertemu?

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika mendengar tawa kecil wanita yang sudah lama menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu. Paling tidak, ada satu dua hal yang tidak berubah meski waktu terus berlalu. Tawa dan senyumannya.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ibu-ibu tua, ah!" kata Sakura yang menoleh dan tertawa pelan. Dipandangnya wajah suaminya itu, tersenyum lembut, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau juga sama Sasuke- _kun_."

Jikalau orang lain yang melihat, tidak akan ada perubahan yang bisa ditangkap dari ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Tapi di mata Sakura Uchiha, terlihat Sasuke nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi melunak hampir-hampir membentuk senyuman, kemudian menutup matanya sambil berkata, "Kau benar."

Sakura terkekeh geli dan bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, duduk di sisi Sasuke sejenak lalu kemudian berdiri sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi pinggangnya dan berkata, "Jadi, masih ada yang harus kau selesaikan, kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu khawatir, oke?"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum tipis, turut bangkit dan kemudian berkata pelan, "Aku pergi dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, aku pergi dulu," kata Sarada sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang miring. Wajahnya terlihat setengah hati untuk pergi namun setengah lainnya menanti-nanti jalannya misi pertamanya ini.

Jarang-jarang ayahnya ini berada di rumah lebih dari sehari dan saat ia melihat lelaki itu berada di rumah di saat pagi hari ia membuka mata, Sarada tidak bisa menahan dirinya merasa begitu gembira. Banyak hal yang ia ingin katakan dan lakukan seharian bersama dengan Sasuke, tapi misi pertamanya sudah menunggunya hari ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang. Jangan lupa makan bekalmu sampai habis dan gosok gigimu sebelum tidur, oke?" kata Sakura lembut sambil membenarkan posisi kerah baju anak gadisnya yang miring itu.

"Mama, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" gerutu Sarada yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit mendengar nasehat ibunya yang terdengar seperti ia masih berumur lima tahun saja.

Sasuke tahu-tahu menyusul mereka yang ada di depan pintu rumah, berdiri di depan Sarada dan memberikan putrinya itu sebuah tepukan di atas kepala dengan ringan lalu berkata, "Hati-hati, lakukan misi pertamamu dengan baik."

Sarada nampak terkejut tapi ia tersenyum senang dan menjawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Lalu ia berlari keluar rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di balik tikungan jalan.

"Menginap di misi pertama, ya."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih saja tidak melepas pandangannya ke ujung jalan tempat Sarada menghilang lalu tersenyum menggoda. "Tidak mau mengawasinya diam-diam?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangkat alis. "Ada hal lain yang harus kuawasi," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura lekat-lekat.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu terkejut dengan pipi semerah tomat. Niatnya ia ingin menggoda suaminya itu, tapi kenapa malah ia yang digoda balik?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada menghela napas lelah. Sehari semalam menjalankan misi hanya untuk menangkap seekor kucing gemuk yang nakal membuatnya sudah cukup lelah lahir dan batin. Untuk apa ia segembira itu ketika berangkat kemarin?

Gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan berkata pelan, "Aku pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin ibunya sudah pergi bekerja ke rumah sakit. Kalau ayahnya ...

Sarada menghela napas lagi. Kalau tahu begini ia akan tetap tinggal di rumah kemarin, selagi Sasuke masih ada di rumah. Setidaknya harinya tidak akan terbuang sia-sia untuk menangkap seekor kucing montok yang membuat wajahnya coreng-moreng dengan lumpur.

Tapi ketika ia memasuki ruang keluarganya dengan raut wajah lesu, ia terkejut saat melihat dua sosok yang duduk bersisian begitu dekat—nyaris tanpa jarak—di atas sofa ruangan itu sambil menonton televisi yang menampilkan acara komedi.

Sakura yang pertama kali menyadari ada sosok lain selain mereka berdua di ruangan itu dan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak suaminya, menoleh dan berkata dengan senyuman lembut, "Selamat datang. Bagaimana misinya?"

"Ehm, itu ..." Sarada bingung mau berkata apa setelah melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia belum cukup dewasa untuk bersikap tenang-tenang saja, tapi ia berusaha melanjutkan, "Mama, a-aku lapar sekali."

"Ada kare di kulkas, Mama panaskan sebentar ya."

Sasuke dengan santainya menurunkan tangannya dari punggung Sakura dan menggeser duduknya ketika istrinya itu bangkit dan meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke dapur. Lelaki itu melakukannya dengan sangat normal dan alami, seolah acara peluk-memeluk yang tertangkap basah oleh anak semata wayang itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Sarada dengan langkah kecil dan ragu-ragu duduk di sebelah ayahnya itu, melirik-lirik sosok Sasuke dan berulang kali membenarkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bergeser seincipun dari wajahnya. Ketahuan sekali ia yang malah nampak gugup tapi bertingkah seolah semuanya normal-normal saja.

"Papa, kupikir kau sudah pergi lagi," kata Sarada pelan.

Sasuke menoleh, menjulurkan tangannya ke pipi putri semata wayangnya itu dan berkata, "Besok dan lusa, akan kuajari jurus baru." Digosoknya bekas-bekas lumpur yang tersisa di pipi anaknya itu dan melanjutkan, "Mandi dulu, setelah itu makan, dan istirahatlah."

Dijentikkannya jarinya ke dahi kecil Sarada.

Mata Sarada berbinar senang. Ia mengangguk penuh semangat dan segera bangkit menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Gugupnya entah sudah menguap ke mana bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa gembira dengan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya akan tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menoleh pada Sakura yang ternyata melongok dari dalam dapur dengan sendok kare di tangannya.

"Hampir saja, ya?" kata Sakura dengan pandangan jenaka. Sisa-sisa semburat merah tersisa di wajahnya.

"Apanya?" balas Sasuke yang sudah kembali menghadap televisi, menonton acara komedi yang tidak bisa ia tangkap lucunya ada di mana.

Pikirannya jelas mengarah pada hal yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

.

.

.

Happy SasuSaku FanDay!

Um, yah... halo semua. Bagi baru mengenalku, salam kenal ya. Bagi yang sudah kenal, apa kabar semuanya~

Setelah sekian lama melewatkan berbagai event SasuSaku, aku bertekad mengikuti event satu ini, bagaimanapun caranya. Mungkin tergolong telat ya, tapi lebih baik dibanding tidak sama sekali kan?

Soal ceritanya, aku bingung mau bikin cerita apa, yang ada di pikiranku pokoknya harus berpartisipasi wkwkwk. Btw cerita ini awalnya dari adegan Sasuke gendong sakura yang encok di game itu lhoooo~ asli aku girang banget pair kesayanganku ini makin mesra aja wkwkwk meski bukan asli di manga, tapi hati ini senang sekali melihatnya.

Oh ya, makasih juga buat **Sindi Kucing Pink** __yang udah ingetin dan ngajakin aku buat ngerayain SasuSaku FanDay ya! Tanpamu, aku bakal ngelewatin event ini begitu saja :")

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kesan kalian dengan fiksi ini? Semoga sesuai dengan selera kalian semua ya, untung untung kalau bisa menghibur hehe. Maaf kalau ada kalimat yang agak gak nyambung atau tanda baca yang salah, atau bahkan typo ya. aku bikinnya terburu-buru, setengah ngantuk dan baru ngecek ulang beberapa kali. Kalau ada yang salah dan harus diperbaiki, tolong sampaikan ya!

Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu! Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya

 **Karikazuka**


End file.
